The Snow Carol
by Innocent99
Summary: A small christmas sweetshot between Gaara and Hinata. Characters may be a bit OC but it's set for the future.


The Snow Carol-DONE

Innocent:Hi all! This shall be my first sweet-shot. I define a sweet-shot as just a complete and fuzzy soft little story of a situation between two people..usually a male and female. Hey I support the gays and all but I am not one to read it or..write it..sorry! Anyways this is a fluffy-ness between Gaara and Hinata

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but hell..I also do not own the lyrics to the Snow Carol. It is a song I am singing for a Christmas recital at school and I love it! I am just putting up the soprano line which I have to sing. This song belongs to Audrey Snyder it is called "The Snow Carol (Still,Still,Still)"

Key

"talking"

'thinking'

Lyrics

Still, Still, Still, you can hear the falling snow

Everything was so cold, so beautifull. Opal eyes once filled with heart-wrenching pain eased a bit into twin emotionless orbs. If anyone came upon her she wouldnt know what to do, what to say. She was the failure, she was the weakling..no one cared.

For all is hushed the world is sleeping

Even when the beatings were obviouse...they would just ignore it.

"It's just her hard training. She has to work hard to meet the expectations of the Hyuuga Heir.She's doing a mighty fine job of it I heard."

and then in soft uncaring voice laced with false concern, the hurtfull whispers she still overheard as she passed by.

"Poor dear, she'll never make it."

Shining star it's vigil keeping

She couldnt take it anymore..she had lashed out..to her horror...her father after another beating had disowned her and thrown her into the streets...uncaring. Her heart condition hit her hard as she had ran throug the forest..wanting to disapear needing the sanctuary of the small waterfall hidden outside Konoha's walls. Weakling. That was right..she was lying here in the snow coughing up blood turning it's innocent white into pink..she could just make it out..she was so cold..so..cold. But it was beautifull.

Still, Still Still,you can hear the falling snow

There was movement to her left, the crunching of boots and they came into view despite her blurry heavy lids. Black as pitch looking so out of place in her barrier of white noise and sight. She coughed again..not blushing no stuttering..just silence. She knew those boots and more warmth crept into her, she sighed..almost happily then started another coughing fit, blood creeping past her closed lips.

Falling, falling snow gently falling a blanket soft and deep

A long sigh, not her own was heard and she felt herself being pulled into a warm, but stiff embrace. She nuzzled into the black jacket he wore the familiar scent of sandlewood invading her senses and she knew with one hundred precent of her mind that she was safe, that nothing could harm her. Hinata's most dearest friend was here now, everything was fine.

"Gaara.." She half whispered half sighed.

"Hinata-san. He finally snapped hn?" She felt herself being lifted and curled into his chest feeling sand brush across her cheeks, the feeling of spinning and being dropped untill the teleportation via sand stopped. She felt so warm she didn't look up to where he took her only felt herself being lowered onto somthing wam then covered with a blanket. Gaara's soft footsteps receded slowly untill everything was silent.

While guardian angels without number watch you as you sweetly slumber

As quickly as he had gone he was back again sitting her up untill she was upright, leaning into him. Somthing warm and wet was brought over her face as he cleaned her bloody chin and lips.

"Can you walk?"

She yawned nodding "Yeah..thank you Gaara."

"Use the bathroom there is a change of clothes in there. I'll make tea."

Hinata giggled, as she stood swaying slightly Gaara was watching her eyes filled with question.

"Just..you making tea..sounds..funny..nice..but funny..." She tottered into the bathroom swaying on shaking knees untill she was finally inside the small lighted room and she leaned heavily against the sink.

Falling, falling, snow gently falling a joyous day to come

She looked a mess, a black eye...her hair all tussled and wet from snow.

'Thank Kami Gaara found me. I would have died... I would have let myself die. He saved me.'

She stripped wincing lightly. Bruises lined her arms and legs..certain chakra points had perfect round bruises. Some were yellowed, some bright purple and blue. New and old. She was used to it, the pain..everything. She felt so defeated...now she felt..safe. Everything had Gaara's unique scent..she blushed brightly, a small soft smile crossing her lips.

'I'm not thrinking straight..'

Ahhhhhhh...Oooooooo

Hinata slipped on his clothes, a pair of baggy black pants and a baggy black shirt..all of which two times to big for her small frame. She tied her hair into a ponytail and tossed her clothes into the trashcan. One glance in the mirror and she nearly laughed, but choked on the happy noise. She looked so tiny and frail in the huge clothes, they swallowed her up. On the bright side..she smelled like Gaara. Hinata loved his scent..loved him really.

Still, Still, Still, you can hear the falling snow.

(song ends)

Of course she would never admit it. She'd never really had a relationship..Naruto had out right and so easily turned her down..now he was with Sakura. She was over him but when he had introduced her to Gaara...it had been so strange. At first they had hardly talked..then slowly..they just found each other one night ontop the Ninja Academy's roof. Hinata in tears, Gaara silent as ever. He let her cry..let her spill her heart out to him. And then slowly...he too started talking. Every month, once a month the Kazekage visited Konoha to meet with Tsunada. The roof was their unspoken meeting place.

Hinata frowned as she slipped back into the living room. He wasn't due here until next Saturday..why was he her now?

"Gaara?" She asked softly as he set a steaming cup of tea in front of her.

"Hhn?" He sat next to her taking a sip of his own and leaning back watching her with seafoam green eyes. She blushed under his intense gaze.

"W..why a..are you h..here? Are you not due..b..back nex-"

"Yeah but..I had a feeling you'd need me here early."

"Oh, you're such a good friend Gaara...thank you.." She whispered hugging her knees. 'friends...it's all we'll ever be..'

"Friends." Gaara muttered, Hinata frowned lightly looking up at him. He didnt consider her a...friend? She had admired him for his strenght for his sheer will to keep everything blocked out and stay calm..even if the situation called for screaming and crying, Gaara was strong...and such a good listener and...Hinata bit her bottom lip and sighed, she was probably just a pest..some annoying, weak, little girl he looked after at Naruto's request.

"I..I'm sorry for being so bothersome..I..thank you..I know I'm annoying sometimes..but..I'll be..go..going n..now..." She stuttered trying not to cry as she rose and started to walk towards the door.

Hinata yelped when somthing warm and scratchy crawled up her legs, her waist then dragged her back to the couch..back into Gaara's arms..she struggled for a moment when his arms wrapped tightly about her pinning her to him.

"I didnt mean it like that Hinata-kun."

'Kun..Hinata-kun..he alwasy calls me Hinata-san or Hyuuga or Hinata-chan..never kun...' She thought, she liked the ring it had to it..well atleast when he spoke it. 'Hinata-kun.' She relaxed slowly into his grip blushing brightly when he nuzzled the back of her neck, breathing in her hair.

"I want to kill him..for hurting you. I havn't thought much of killing since Shukaku was banished from me. Never once..even when in battle. He's the only thing I want to hurt..for hurting you. You...You're the only reason I come to Konoha. You know the visits I have with Tsunada have been stopped a while back now..I don't even know why I came back every month...you draw me here. Only you."

His words were soft..laced with confusion. Hinata's blushed deepened and she bit her lip harder, drawing blood, she tensed again and Gaara turned her a bit to face him eyes staring at her lips.

"You bring up..all sorts of emotions. Things I didnt think I'd ever feel again, Hinata-kun..you're special to me."

His finger traced her bottom lip and he suddenly leaned forward pressing his lips onto her own with such force Hinata was pushed backwards onto the couch and Gaara loomed over her supporting his weight on his knees and elbows. Hinata froze as his tongue prodded at her lips..wanting to taste her..wanting entrance. She blushed parting her lips slightly not sure of what to do his tongue was everywhere inside her lightly tapping her tongue..she moved it slightly against his own. Gaara sighed into the kiss lowering himself ontop of her.

Gaara could taste her blood...the metallic mixing with her own soft vanilla taste. She was deliciouse..he couldn't count how many times he had sat...listening to her talk or hum or just gaze at the stars wondering exactly how she tasted..if she tasted like she smelled..soft..like lavender and vanilla. He pulled away from the kiss feeling the loss of her warmth and leaning his forhead against her's. He couldnt stop the smile that made it's way past his barrier Hinata's eyes widened and slowly she smiled back her blush fading to a light pink tint.

"What?"

"You taste like Vanilla." he stated simply.

Hinata giggled lightly and rubbed her nose against his blushing a bright red.

"Y..you taste like..cherries."

Gaara frowned "I do not!"

"Do to!"

"Do not!" He argued smiling. Hinata quieted suddenly and stared at him with such attention he frowned. She frowned as well.

"Hey you...I like your smile. You dont smile enough."

He stared down at her nuzzling her cheek before pressing his forehead to her own again.

"Hey you..wanna make this the begining of the best christmas I'll ever have?"

She shrugged "Depends on the request." She said softly.

"Come to Suna with me."

"Wh..what?"

"Come to Suna with me. Hina you dont have anything here anymore..nothing...and you're all I have..Hinata...I..I.."

He scowled "I'm picking up you're stuttering habits." She laughed sticking her tongue out just far enough to touch his lips, he nibbled on it and she pulled it away shyly.

"I love you." He finally stated. He couldnt stand her stare on his..wide in ssuprise..he prepared for regection.

"I..yes..I'll go..and ..I..love you..t..too..."

Gaara stared down at her.

"Dont look so suprised cherries" She grinned up at him with a light blush. Hinata kissed his nose then inched down untill their lips met. After a long passionate kiss she licked her lips.

"Yep. You taste like cherries alright."

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

Gaara sighed. "Hinata..you really did make this the best Christmas yet." He looked down to find his angel fast asleep.

Sighing he picked her up carefully and took her into his room placing her gently on the bed then climbed in next to her spooning her body against his own and tucking the covers around them.

"Good night my angel."

Innocent:Welps! There we go! I hope everyone likes it, I have sort of hit a dead end on my fourth chapter of Taking her Stand and I decided to do a christmas sweet-shot. I like it..it could use some work but I am only a beginner so..hmm..maybe I'll revise it before Christmas if I get around to it. Oh and if you get the chance try to download the song I used, it is so soft and so beautifull, I absoulutly love it and it set the scene real nice if I do say so myself! Well Merry Christmas! I hope you all have a good one!


End file.
